


words

by avarry



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the bookstore au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarry/pseuds/avarry
Summary: Jun had a way with words, then he met Donghun.





	words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiigua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiigua/gifts).



> tee, i know you've read this, sorry for the spam 
> 
> if you've read this over at twt @avarryfics, it's nearly the same fic, (i forgot to add one important paragraph and a few more which weren't as important but made the story a bit choppy (?) which was careless of me sorry bout that i'm probably gonna have to edit the twt thread smh) just cross posting here for archive purposes
> 
> for those who haven't seen it, i do hope you enjoy what my mind came up while on the bus (which is a mess honestly)

Jun had a way with words. He isn’t very poetic but he’d like to think he was a pretty good conversationalist. He's not like Chan who talks to strangers and becomes their best friend after 5 minutes, but he's ok.

And then he met Donghun.

Donghun and his eyes and his smile and his hands and his hair and his whole existence leaving his words all jumbled up.

It wasn't this bad before. They were... friendly. They talked to each other, even hung out a few times (always with Chan though, Jun can't imagine being alone with Donghun). And it was fine. Fun even. But after weeks of indignantly telling Chan that "No. I just find him interesting", he's accepted that he likes Donghun and would very much like to go on a date with him and maybe hold his hand.

The problem lies in the asking

Words have become elusive. He can't bring himself to string them together, open his mouth and say what he wants to say. Which for the record is: "You're probably the most beautiful person I've met. Will you please go out with me?"

And so in an effort to help him (torture him more likely), Chan has volunteered him to help at the bookstore Donghun works at. He wanted to protest. He was already working at the Baskin Robbins downtown but Donghun smiled at him, and Jun just found himself nodding.

The work is easy. He helps open the store, dusts the shelves and ring up purchases. What's proving to be both a blessing and a curse, is his constant exposure to Donghun.

They don't necessarily work together all the time. Donghun spends majority of his shift in the backroom doing inventory and purchase orders and other things Jun isn't privy to. Still, they're spending a lot of time together.

He's gotten to know Donghun early in the morning before he's had his coffee milk and late at night before he turns the lock of the store. He's seen his eyes light up as he talks about his favorite book and has heard him hum a song under his breath as he shelves the new books.

He's talked to him too of course. Where to put the books, about music he listens to, about Chan. Safe topics. But every time he tries to tell him he likes him and would want to ask him out on a date, something comes up or someone needs his help or his heart won’t stop beating twice as fast or he loses the words.

He tried making Donghun listen to love song after love song telling him he immediately thought of him as he heard it. But Donghun just smiled and recommended other songs for him to listen to.

And Jun was mesmerized as Donghun talked about the music he liked, why he liked them. He talks about music like he talks about books. Hearing him talk and seeing his eyes light up, a smile never leaving his lips is really an experience.

_(“Oh, I’m rambling. Sorry” Donghun cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and Jun just about fainted from how adorable he looked._

_He couldn’t even answer, just shook his head almost violently. Donghun’s lip curved into a smile and went back to talking about his favorite songs.)_

He tried selecting books for the "WE RECOMMEND" shelf with the first word of each book spelling: will you go out with me.

 **Will** Grayson Will Grayson

**You**

**Go,** Dog. Go!

 **Out** of the Easy

 **With** the Old Breed: At Peleliu and Okinawa

 **Me** Before You

It was brilliant if he says so himself but Donghun just looked at the books with a raised eyebrow.

_("Really Jun? Go, Dog. Go!?"_

_Jun shrugged his shoulder, forcing nonchalance into his bones. "We can't all be poets"_

_Donghun laughed._

_Jun wanted to bottle the sound and keep it in his sock drawer.)_

  


Needless to say, they didn’t work.

He's talked to Chan about it and he (after laughing for five minutes at how absurd he's being) 1. Called him a wuss 2. Bullied him (with love) to "Just use your words like a normal human being so i can finally claim to be a matchmaker"

Which brings us to today. Today, Jun will ask him out. He promises himself as he runs from the bus stop to the bookstore, this time, he'll say it for sure.   
  
And then he opens the door. And sees Donghun. In an oversized sweater.   
  
And he knows, without a shadow of a doubt that he is screwed.   


  


 

Jun’s about to send another message when he feels a tap on his shoulder. When he turns, it’s Donghun he sees, looking even softer under the morning light. Jun has the urge to cry. 

“What happened?” Donghun’s voice is quiet and the hand on his shoulder is warm.

Jun would like to say that nothing happened. Just his heart trying to break his rib cage with how painful it’s beating. Just his mind refusing to come up with words.

He scrunches his eyes and wills himself to just say something. Anything.

“I quit.”

That is most definitely not what he wanted to say. The words hang in the air and he doesn’t know how to snatch them back.

“You quit?

 

He looks at Donghun.

 

Donghun looks at him.

 

He wants to say no. He’s had a lot of fun and he wants to stay if only to see him everyday. But the words gets stuck in his throat.

Donghun sighs.

  


He turns around and walks back inside the bookstore. Jun wants to reach out but doesn't.

  


* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the bookstore today?” Sehyoon, his manager, asks him as he enters the ice cream parlor after hours of aimlessly walking downtown.

“Is it alright if I pick up another? Just for today.”

Sehyoon looks at him for a beat and another before shrugging.

 

The hours tick by slowly. It’s not particularly hot outside so there aren’t many people flocking to the store. It makes for a quiet day which doesn’t really spell well for him. His mind keeps wandering to Donghun.

He imagines him moving around the bookstore, trying to do the inventory while manning the cashier, chatting with their regulars. He imagines him with his sweater and his fluffy hair and his beautiful eyes. Then he remembers him as he sighs and goes back inside the store.

He’s so lost in thought that he’s surprised when the bell on the door jingles as someone enters the store. He schools his face and forces a smile, “Welcome to Baskin Robbins! What fla-” The words die on his throat as he sees who it is.

_Donghun._

Usually, his heart would be beating twice as fast but now there’s just quiet. The words don’t jumble in his head, it’s just blank.

Donghun clears his throat and looks at their selection like it’s normal for him to be there at this time of day

“I’ll have a scoop of Espresso and Cream and a scoop of Shooting Star. Just put them in different cups please.”

Jun takes a beat before he nods and grabs the cups for the ice cream. He can’t bring himself to meet Donghun’s eyes so he looks at the counter instead as he slides the ice cream towards Donghun.

“Chan called me.” The words make Jun look up from the cashier. Donghun isn’t looking at him, he’s busy taking something out of a brown paper bag Jun didn’t even notice when he walked in.

“You should probably reply to him. He’s worried.”

Donghun is still not looking at him, too busy lining the ice cream cups and what seems to be a cup of yogurt on the counter beside him. When Donghun finally looks up, there’s a hint of smile on his lips.

“This is my answer by the way,”He slides the three cups to Jun.

Jun looks at the cups then at Donghun. “I’m not really allowed to eat during work.”

Donghun is fully smiling now, teeth gleaming, eyes crinkling. And Jun is still confused.

“Byeongkwan dropped by. He was so amused by your book recommendations.  Will You Go Out With Me. Brilliant. I must say, I've never been asked out that way.”

Jun feels his face warm and he’s sure he’s sporting a blush. Donghun taps the counter and brings his attention back to the cups.

“I’d have gotten an ice cream with a flavor starting with Y but you don’t have any so I got youghurt instead.”

"I still don’t get it.” His voice, when he finally speaks, sounds foreign to his ears.

Donghun huffs. “Yogurt for Y. Espresso and Cream for E. Shooting Star for S.”

_Oh._

Donghun smiles at him and Jun can’t help but mirror it.

“Clever.” He slides the cups towards Donghun. “I’m still not allowed to eat during shift.”

Donghun laughs.

 

\- e p i l o g u e -

They have their first date right after Jun shift, right there at the ice cream parlor. Sehyoon serves them a cup of chocolate ice cream.

Jun still finds himself at a loss for words at times but Donghun doesn't seem to mind.

(He tells Donghun about the song he made him listen and Donghun laughs. Jun still thinks it's one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard.)

Donghun's lips taste of Chocolate when he kisses him at the bus stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

Jun nods and kisses him again

 

P.S. 

Chan totally becomes a matchmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> for those curious about the books:  
> Will Grayson Will Grayson (David Levithan, John Green)  
> You (Caroline Kepnes)  
> Go, Dog. Go! (PD Eastman)  
> Out of the Easy (Ruta Sepetys)  
> With the Old Breed: At Peleliu and Okinawa (Euge B. Sledge)  
> Me Before You (Jojo Moyes)


End file.
